Una nueva planta en el Jardín
by sonicxelerizo147
Summary: La historia de una planta militar que estaba ancioso de tener aventuras y batallas contra los malvados zombies, se hace amigo de otras plantas y con ellas conceguira lo que ah buscado, aunque no todo sea como ella se lo espera...una gran aventura les aguarda. Lean :D y por favor dejen Reviews
1. 1- La nueva planta a llegado

Por fin eh terminado mi entrenamiento militar, empecé como Repetidora novata pero ahora son toda una Guisantralladora preparada para la lucha contra las hordas de zombies. Esta tarde mi superior, tomo la decisión de enviarme a campo a luchar en la guerra con mis demás compañeras plantas que estaban en el jardín delantero, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que vería a otras plantas, estoy tan emocionado por entrar a la batalla, es la primera vez que lucharía contra zombies, también estoy algo asustado porque ¡Es la primera vez que me enfrentaría a los zombies! Todavía no sabía cómo funcionaba esto de las batallas contra zombies y todo lo demás, me dirigí hacia el jardín delantero, vaya sí que habían muchas plantas, algunas se me quedaban viendo lo cual me puso algo nervioso, al parecer todas estaban muy tranquilas no parecía que fuera a haber una batalla contra los zombies y decidí relajarme un poco. Se me ocurrió dar un recorrido por el jardín, ya que quería ver como estaban las demás plantas. Yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer o como hacerle para luchar contra los zombies, había escuchado que era muy fácil, que nada más tenías que disparar lo que fuera que lanzaras, darle a los zombies, derrotarlos y listo, pero yo quiero saber más, quiero saber que sienten las plantas al estar ahí combatiendo contra los zombies, arriesgando sus vidas para defender su hogar y al jefe para que no se lo comieran también. Mientras caminaba vi un Girasol, había escuchado de ellos, decían que siempre bailaban al ritmo de la canción de la vida en la Tierra o algo así, la verdad no sé. Me acerque a ella.

Guisantralladora: -Hola- algo nervioso y con la cabeza un poco agachada.

Girasol: Oh!, Hola!- con una gran sonrisa caracterizadora de los Girasoles –tú debes ser el nuevo verdad?!-

Guisantralladora: -Aaa?, aaa! sí, ese soy yo, el… nuevo- dije algo despacio –y, eres un Girasol?-

Rayos como se me ocurre preguntar eso, eres un Girasol?, Claro que si lo es idiota!

Girasol: -Aaa? Jajajaja claro que lo soy, por qué?- con esa misma sonrisa

Guisantralladora: -Pues, nada más para estar seguro de que no fueras ah ser una margarita o algo así- dije con tono algo relajado

Girasol: -Y tú eres una Guisantralladora?- con tono burlón

Guisantralladora: -Claro que sí!, una Guisantralladora, siempre listo para pelear- dije orgulloso de mí mismo y con los ojos cerrados –Hablando de zombies, que haces tú?, que, que te dedicas a hacer cuando los zombies atacan?- con tono curioso y algo agachado.

Girasol: -Bueno yo genero soles-

Ósea, cómo soles?, saca mini soles de su interior o algo así, para qué?, por qué?, cómo? Rayos la verdad no tengo idea de que me habla, quiero saber pero mmm no le quiero preguntar, ya que! Le preguntare.

Guisantralladora: -No es que no sepa que es eso, pero nada más quiero estar seguro de que es, así que, que es?- dije algo apenado

Girasol: -Bueno yo produzco energía a la que se le llama Soles, sirve para ayudar a las plantas a estar más fuertes, en tu idioma militar se podría decir que son como suministros- terminando con otra sonrisa.

Guisantralladora: -Aaa entonces si era eso jejeje, oye otra pregunta, que sientes cuando estas en combate con los zombies?-

Girasol: -Bueno la verdad siento que debo dar lo mejor de mí, ya que todos me necesitan y necesitan a todos los Girasoles para poder tener fuerzas, ver como los demás están bien es lo que me gusta ver más que nada- dijo suavemente.

Guisantralladora: -Gracias, bueno te veo al rato, adiós!- dije alegremente.

Girasol: -Adiós!-

Vaya los Girasoles sí que son amables, wau! Pero que veo una Repetidora, mmm iré a hablar con ella.

Guisantralladora: -Hola!- dije feliz.

Repetidora: -Hola, y que, que quieres?- dijo con un ojo cerrado y el otro muy abierto.

Guisantralladora: -Bueno es que yo solo quería saludar y hacer algunas preguntas- dije algo nervioso.

Repetidora: -Con que preguntas eh!, qué clase de preguntas, planta?!- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Guisantralladora: -De que hace y que siente al hacer su trabajo?- lo dije rápido y un poco agachado con la Repetidora viéndome a los ojos.

Repetidora: -Te diré una cosa, mi trabajo es asegurarme de que los zombies no lleguen al final de mí línea y lo hago, balaceándolos con mis guisantes! Y quieres saber que siento en el combate, te diré lo que siento! Siento que debo proteger el jardín cueste lo que cueste, hasta mi propia vida! Crees que esto es un juego?!, esta guerra solo se ganara con fuerza, coraje y valor, crees tener lo necesario?!- dijo en forma regañona.

Me sentí en esos momentos cuando yo estaba en mí entrenamiento militar y eso me gusto.

Guisantralladora: -Señor, sí señor!- dije con la frente en alto.

Repetidora: -Te estaré vigilando novato-

Me fui muy bien de ahí, ya necesitaba que me dijeran algo así, algo que motive o parecido a eso. La siguiente y ultima que vi fue un Nuez, claro no la única Nuez en el jardín, me acercare a ella y le preguntare lo que eh preguntado a todas, nada más que no sé cómo reaccionara, si como reacciono el Girasol o la Repetidora, bueno aquí voy.

Guisantralladora: -Hola, muy buenos días- dije formalmente.

Nuez: -Hola, buenos días-

Guisantralladora: -Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, podría?- seguí tratando de mantener ese acento formal.

Nuez: -Claro que sí, cuáles son?-

Guisantralladora: -Me gustaría saber cuál es su tarea a la hora del combate contra las hordas de zombies? y, cuáles son sus sentimientos en ese momento?- más formalidad.

Nuez: -Por qué hablas así?- dijo con una ceja levantada.

Guisantralladora: -Bueno es qué la verdad, yo pensaba que…-

Nuez: -Tranquilo, habla normal. Y con respecto a lo otro, soy planta de defensa hago que los zombies no pasen por donde estoy, yo me pongo enfrente de ellos y siento esa emoción de estar enfrente de los zombies y también algo de miedo ya que en cualquier momento me pueden terminar de comer-

Guisantralladora: -Vaya y que sientes cuando te muerden los zombies?!- dije con curiosidad y admiración hacia esa Nuez.

Nuez: -La verdad no tengo mucho sentido del tacto, así que para mí es como un cosquilleo- sonrió

Guisantralladora: -Wau, increíble!-

Nuez: -Bueno creo que deberías descansar, tal vez los zombies no atacaron hoy pero seguramente vendrán mañana-

Guisantralladora: -Tienes razón, bueno nos vemos luego, adiós!- dije alegremente.

Vaya no pensé que fuera a hacer tan fácil esta conversación con la Nuez, tiene razón debería tomar fuerzas para mañana, bueno más de las que ya debería tener ahora, a acumular un poco de energía, pero eso si estaré 100% preparado para mañana y ojala hayan zombies, quiero que vean lo fuerte que soy, en especial Repetidora… todos lo verán.


	2. 2- Hora de Zombies!

_(Bueno este es el capitulo 2 de mi primer FanFiction, tuve un poco de problemas con el primero pero ya que, pero la cosa es que ya esta aqui :D, espero que a las pocas personas que lo lean les guste y porfavor dejen sus mesajes de su opinion de este Fanfiction. A y las plantas para avanzar dan saltos jeje)._

Escucho una voz, no le entiendo bien pero pareciera que me estuviera diciendo algo muy importante, aa pero no me quiero despertar toda vía.

Repetidora: -Levántate Guisantralladora!... yaaaaaa!- grito desesperado.

Salte de donde de donde dormía, que era eso?, que hacia Repetidora por donde yo estaba?.

Guisantralladora: -Que, que paso!- dije desesperado.

Repetidora: -A desayunar- dijo con una cara feliz.

Guisantralladora: -Uh- dije desanimado –para eso tanto alboroto?-

Pensé que habría algo más emocionante que eso.

Repetidora: -Claro, el desayuno es de lo más importante para tener fuerzas para el día-

Guisantralladora: -Y que haces aquí?-

Repetidora: -Te dije que te estaría vigilando-

Guisantralladora: -Pero no crees que…- dije medio dormido.

Repetidora: -Solo desayuna!- dijo regañando.

Pensé que al despertarme Repetidora desde mi lugar de descanso seria para algo como no sé, un ataque zombie quizás o, alienígena no para tomar rayos de sol y simple dióxido de carbono. Los dos nos pusimos uno al lado del otro mirando hacia al frente.

Guisantralladora: -Y, cómo estás?- dije volteando la cabeza hacia Repetidora.

Repetidora: -Bien, y tú?- dijo viéndome.

Guisantralladora: -Bien también, no me quejo- dije con los ojos grandes y volviendo a ver hacia al frente.

Todo se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir después de ese repentino ataque por parte de Repetidora. Veo un Girasol que se acerca muy rápido hacia nosotros para que será?

Girasol: -Rápido chicos, una horda grande de zombies se acerca a el jardín!- dijo preocupada.

Repetidora: -Ya se estaban demorando-

Guisantralladora: -Espera un momento, dijiste zombies?!- dije emocionado.

Girasol: -sí, zombies- dijo preocupada.

Guisantralladora: -Oh Yeah!, zombies al fin!- dije emocionadísimo.

Girasol: -No te alegres, preocúpate- dijo confundida.

Guisantralladora: -Preocuparme, los eh estado esperando!- dije con la cabeza viendo hacia arriba y los mis ojos brillándome.

Girasol: -Pues yo no- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Guisantralladora: -Vamos Repetidora, antes de que nos ganen a los zombies las demás plantas!- dije mientras iba hacia mi línea de batalla.

Repetidora: -Yo te sigo!-

Me fui junto con mi amigo Repetidora y mi amiga Girasol hacia donde estarían esos zombies en unos momentos, no podía creer que al fin iba a luchar contra los zombies, ya no tengo miedo de enfrentarlos. Me puse en la línea donde me tocaba era la de hasta abajo, pero no importa los zombies llegan en todas. Me puse a lo último de la fila, Girasol seguía de mi junto con otra Girasol que no conocía y de ahí Repetidora la que conocía claro y un poco más al frente estaba la Nuez con la que platique, todas las demás líneas por lo que vi estaban igual, excepto de que yo era la única Guisantralladora.

Girasol: -Como te sientes?!- me pregunto.

Guisantralladora: -Bien, algo nervioso-

Girasol me sonrió, ella iba a decir algo cuando se escuchó un ruido que estaba esperando escuchar desde ayer.

Zombie: -AAAAH!-

Girasol empezó a sacar mini soles que se repartían entre las plantas que estábamos en esta línea, lo mismo hacia los demás Girasoles. Yo ya deseaba que apareciera el primer zombie en mi línea, que emoción!

Apareció un zombie, lamentablemente en la línea de en medio, las dos Repetidoras que protegían esa línea empezaron a disparar guisantes, dos por cada una, era increíble tal vez no estoy luchando es estos momento pero estoy presenciando una algo verdaderamente emocionante, las Repetidoras le dan al zombie con todo y el zombie cayó al suelo sin poder más. Segundo zombie en la línea de hasta arriba, lo mismo paso con ese zombie. Ya me estoy aburriendo de ver como pelean yo ya quiero lanzar guisantes a los zombies. Tercer zombie una línea más arriba que la mía, que desesperación!

Podría ser verdad lo que veía, un zombie se acercaba y justo donde yo estaba, al fin algo para combatir! Repetidora empezó a lanzar sus dos guisantes a todo lo que daba, yo no me quede atrás, dispare mis cuatro guisantes en la línea, juntos hacíamos en conjunto 6 disparos de guisantes seguidos, el zombie aguanto menos que en las otras líneas donde habían aparecido los primeros zombies. Se acercaban más zombies a mi línea, pero no podrán cruzar con migo y con Repetidora atacándolos.

Guisantralladora: -Jajaja no podrán cruzar por aquí, Zombies!,

Repetidora: -Que, eso es todo lo que tienen?!-

Vi como más zombies se aproximaban desde lo lejos, esta vez tenían un cono, un cono como los que se pone en la calle para que los autos no pasen, aguantaban más que los normales pero solo un poco, ese cono naranja no les serviría de nada. Vi como mas zombies con cono y sin cono venían hacia nosotros.

Repetidora: -Sigue disparando Guisantralladora, que no pasen esos zombies, jajaja!- decía mientras disparaba sus dos guisantes.

Seguí disparando guisantes, los zombies no podían con tanto. Vi un zombie con una bandera que tenía una imagen de un cerebro debe venir una gran horda, no será problema acabarlos. Uno tras otro, todos veían su mismo destino, que es ser abatidos con rapidez, ya que ningún zombies puede con la fuerza, el coraje y la valentía de las plantas de este jardín, el cual presenciaba una gran y enorme batalla entre dos especies muy diferentes que será…

Girasol: -Guisantralladora, estas bien?- dijo viéndome.

Guisantralladora: -Ah?...sí, es que, estaba pensando en algo-

Girasol me sonrió, como siempre lo hacía. Seguí disparando guisantes, pero, ya no como antes, se me había ido la inspiración.

Después de unos momentos todo se calmó, ya no se veía ni un zombie más. Que gran batalla de inicio. Las demás plantas al ver que ya no venía ningún zombi, desasieron filas y se fueron a descansar junto con sus amigos y amigas plantas. Yo me fui con Girasol y Repetidora hacia la parte de atrás del jardín.

Repetidora: -Y qué, cómo viste tu primera guerra contra los zombies eh?!-

Guisantralladora: -Super genial, la mejor que eh tenido en mi vida!- dije emocionado totalmente.

Repetidora: -Pues te esperan más batallas como estas tal vez mejores, o peores- dijo alzando las cejas.

Girasol: -Porque no vamos a toman un poco de agua chicos?-

Guisantralladora: -Tienes razón, nos hará bien tomar agua y mojarnos también- dije cerrando los ojos –Y, en donde?- dije con una ceja levantada.

Girasol: -En el Jardín Zen-

Guisantralladora: -Wau que genial en el Jardín Zen!, y que es el Jardín Zen?!-

Girasol: -No sabes que el Jardín Zen?!- dijo sorprendida –Ven te lo mostrare!, vamos Repetidora-

Repetidora: No, gracias yo ya sé cuál es el Jardín Zen-

Girasol: -Bueno tú te lo pierdes- le saca la lengua mientras nos íbamos.

Nos fuimos a la parte de la casa hacia la izquierda y vi un cubo de cristal, era como un invernadero donde se podía ver a lo lejos el color verde. Entramos al invernadero y vi un montón de plantas relajándose ahí, era maravilloso y es maravilloso un lugar donde se pueda descansar.

Girasol: -Bueno, esté es el Jardín Zen, un lugar donde las plantas se pueden relajar tranquilamente-

Guisantralladora: -Vaya, se ve muy…bonito- dije mientras contemplaba el Jardín Zen.

Ya casi anochecía, yo y Girasol nos pusimos en la parte de hasta atrás del jardín ah tomar un poco de agua y rayos de sol. Vi junto con mi amiga ese hermoso atardecer que estaba pasando en esos momentos, es realmente hermoso ver el sol que se va ocultando en el horizonte con ese color rojizo anaranjado, es…bellísimo.

Girasol: -Verdad que esta hermoso el atardecer?!- dijo mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

Guisantralladora: -Sí, es hermoso y…-

En ese momento voltee hacia mi amiga, vi como absorbía luz del sol, ella cerró los ojos, de repente vino una suave brisa que entro por una de las ventanas del jardín, hiso mover mis hojas y mover los pétalos de mi amiga, me le quede viendo ah Girasol no sé por qué pero, se veía…muy bonita. Girasol abrió los ojos y la seguí contemplando, ella se me volteo a ver, yo me le quede viendo profundamente a sus ojos negros.

Girasol: -Porque me ves así?- con cara de sorpresa.

Guisantralladora: -Ah, no, no es nada solo que…- dije sin saber qué hacer –me, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo adiós- me fui rápido del jardín.


	3. 3- Visita nocturna

Capitulo 3

Una visita nocturna

Ya era de día, el sol brillaba a todo lo que da y como siempre Repetidora me levanto temprano para desayunar rayos de sol, agua, bla, bla, bla.

Repetidora: -Oye Guisantralladora, me meteré al grupo de protección de la noche para…esta noche-

Guisantralladora: -Wau que bien, que tengas suerte-

Repetidora: -Te gustaría unirte también al turno de la noche?!-

Guisantralladora: -Mmm, no gracias me quedare de día-

Repetidora: -Bueno…- dijo con la cabeza agachada –Pues lástima porque ya estas inscrito así que vendrás con migo quieras o no!- dijo regañando y casi abalanzándoseme.

Guisantralladora: -Pero…-

Repetidora: -Nada, vienes con migo y las Zetas de noche!-

Guisantralladora: -Pues ya que-

Vi como mi amiga Girasol venia hacia donde estábamos yo y Repetidora.

Girasol: -Hola, chicos que hacen?-

Guisantralladora: -Estábamos hablando de como Repetidora me inscribió a la fuerza al turno de la noche- dije viendo a Repetidora.

Girasol: -Aaa, que lindo-

Repetidora: Yo también iré sabes, iremos esta noche-

Girasol: -Wau, se necesita valor para que una planta de día vaya al turno de la noche-

Repetidora: -Ya lo sé…- dijo alagándose.

Guisantralladora: -Enserió lo crees?-

Repetidora: -Claro que si-

Guisantralladora: Tú no Repetidora, le digo a Girasol- ¬¬

Girasol: -Por supuesto, son muy valientes por ir a pelear de noche-

Guisantralladora: -Gracias Girasol- dije creo que algo sonrojado.

Repetidora: -Guisantralladora! Estas rojizoooo!-

Girasol se me quedo viendo para ver si era cierto lo que había dicho Repetidora, porque lo hiciste Repetidora!, trate de que se me quitara un poco lo sonrojado pero al ver que Girasol me seguía viendo a los ojos no pude más, sentía que iba a explotar por dentro, como si me hubiera comido una granada anti-infantería… o algo así.

Guisantralladora: -Bueno yo y Repetidora nos tenemos que ir así que, adioos- dije rápido tratando de salir de ahí.

Repetidora: -Por qué?!, todavía no descubro porque estas rojo-

Guisantralladora: -Solo vámonos a entrenar- dije mientras me llevaba a Repetidora empujando.

Repetidora: -Adiós Girasol!-

Girasol: -Adiós y suerte con los zombies!-

Nos fuimos de donde estaba Girasol para irnos cerca del Jardín Zen.

Guisantralladora: -Ahora a esperar la noche- dije aliviado.

Repetidora: -Mmm-

Repetidora y yo esperamos hasta que anocheciera mientras veíamos la batalla que tenían las plantas en ese momento desde una parte del Jardín Zen, las plantas vencieron y tomaron un descanso, ya me estaba aburriendo, pensaba en cómo serían las Setas, que tan fuertes son, serán oscuras o diabólicas, mmm no, no lo creo o quién sabe. Ya estaba anocheciendo, las plantas de día desalojaban el jardín delantero para las setas de noche. Yo y Repetidora salimos para ver cómo iba a estar la cosa.

Repetidora: -Wau, ya es de noche y mira ya llegaron las zetas-

Guisantralladora: -Tienes razón es genial-

Íbamos avanzando por el jardín cuando escuche una voz un poco aguda pero no tanto como para saber que era de un chico.

Seta Desesporada: -Oye!, cuidado grandulón-

Guisantralladora: -Ah?, lo-lo ciento, señor?- dije confuso no veía a nadie –en donde esta?- dije mientras buscaba al misterioso ser de esa voz.

Seta Desesporada: -Aquí abajo!-

Vi hacia donde me dijo la voz y lo que vi fue un pequeño hongo color morado con manchas de un morado más fuerte viéndome.

Repetidora: -Quien es ese enano?- dijo viendo al pequeño hongo.

Seta Desesporada: -Enano?!, mi nombre es Seta Desesporada! Y acabare con tigo!- le dijo a Repetidora mientras lo tacleaba –Y veras-

Repetidora: -Uy que fuerte, jajaja- dijo burlándose.

Guisantralladora: -Repetidora… ya basta, lamentamos molestarlo-

Seta Desesporada: -Esta bien, no hay problema, ustedes han venido para el turno de noche?-

Guisantralladora: -Así es-

Seta Desesporada: -Bueno les daré un tur para que conozcan un poco de las setas de noche-

Empezamos a avanzar por el jardín, Seta Desesporada nos empezó a hablar un poco de las setas, como de que duermen de día, que algunas setas no soportan el sol y otras cosas. Vi una seta grande enfrente, también tenía la cabeza morada con manchas nada más que está estaba algo más gorda.

Setas Desesporada: -Él es Humoseta, una seta que para atacar, pues… lanza humo, es una de las más fuertes-

Seguimos por el jardín, luego vi otra seta de los mismos colores que Zetas Desesporada pero algo más alta y más delgada que Humoseta.

Seta Desesporada: -Él es Seta miedica, es algo miedosa con todos.

Por alguna razón sentía que los nombres de las setas eran muy obvias, pero ya que. Seguimos en nuestro recorrido, después vi un pequeño hongo un poco más grande que Seta Desesporada pero de color amarillo con manchas café claro o más bien café siena.

Seta Desesporada: -Ese es Seta Solar, ellas son las que nos dan Soles en la noche, como los Girasoles de día. Bueno, ahora que ya han visto todas las plantas aquí presentes pónganse en sus filas porque ahí vienen los zombies-

Pensaba que era una broma, como podía saber eso? no se escuchaba nada, pero luego vi como las demás setas empezaban a formar las columnas, yo y Repetidora nos fuimos a las filas, cada quien a una diferente, yo me puse hasta arriba y Repetidora en medio. A Repetidora le toco estar con Seta Desesporada. Escuche el sonido de los zombies, ya estaba listo para el enfrentamiento.

Repetidora: -Vamos enano, acabemos con ellos!- dijo mientras le disparaba a los zombies.

Seta Desesporada: -Que no me digas así!- dijo mientras disparaba como burbujas moradas.

Dispare mis guisantes, no pudieron aguantar los primeros zombies, luego vi zombies de cono y de balde. Después vi como unos zombies con puerta de miriñaque y orillas metálicas se acercaban, sabía que sería fácil derrotarlo. Le dispare mis guisantes, pero…algo no funcionaba, que, que era?

Guisantralladora: -Que?!, como es que no le ha pasado nada?!- dije nervioso.

Humoseta: -Porque esa puerta lo cubre muy bien de tus guisantes, tranquilo déjamelo a mí-

Humoseta empezó a disparar su humo contra ese zombie con puerta, su humo atravesaba la puerta y logrando atacar al zombie, y con eso derrotarlo.

Guisantralladora: -Wau, eres increíble Humoseta-

Humoseta: -Claro que sí-

Después de eso, todo se puso más fácil y como siempre los derrotamos, con un poco de dificultad está vez, pero los derrotamos. Me fui hacia donde estaban Repetidora y Seta Desesporada.

Seta Desesporada: -Buen trabajo plantas diurnas, la verdad estuvieron muy bien-

Unísono: -Gracias!-

Seta Desesporada: -Vendrán mañana en la noche?-

Guisantralladora: -Claro que sí-

Seta Desesporada: -Bueno los espero mañana en la noche, descansen y coman un poco-

Guisantralladora: -Claro, adiós Seta Desesporada!-

Repetidora: -Adiós enano!-


	4. Una noche más

Había llegado otro día o más bien otra noche ya que yo y Repetidora nos habíamos quedado otro turno de noche para luchar al lado de las setas. Me levante primero y fui a despertar a mi compañero Repetidora.

Guisantralladora:-Repetidora despierta ya es de noche otra vez- dije mientras lo movía.

Repetidora:-Aaa- dijo medio dormido.

Guisantralladora:-*suspiro* Despiertaaaaaa!- grite

Repetidora:-Quee!, Guisantralladora que paso?!- desesperado

Guisantralladora:-Nada- dije serio

En eso mi amigo se levantó rápidamente y me clavo su típica mirada amenazante.

Repetidora:-No me puedes dejar dormir en paz alguna vez! Siempre tienes que andar gritando como loco despertando a todas las plantas! Que rayos pasa con tigo?!- dijo viéndome amenazadoramente.

Guisantralladora:-Yo?!- dije sarcásticamente.

Repetidora:-Bueno pero ya no importa mejor amigo- dijo feliz y con los ojos cerrados –ya sé que eres algo loco pero no te sientas mal; también sé que eres extraño, despistado y exagerado pero no te sientas mal amigo- con los ojos muy abiertos –También…-

Guisantralladora:-Ya entendí! *suspiro* quieres ir con las setas solares?- dije señalando el lugar donde estaban.

Repetidora:-Para?- dijo seriamente

Guisantralladora:-Para que nos den soles- dije tranquilamente.

Repetidora:-Por?- exclamo de la misma forma.

Guisantralladora:-Por que como tú dices hay que desayunar-

Repetidora:-Y?- seguía igual.

Guisantralladora:-Aaaaaa!- grite.

Repetidora:-Que?-

Guisantralladora:-Olvídalo-

Repetidora:-Por qué no vamos con las setas solares para comer algo?- dijo felizmente.

Guisantralladora:-*suspiro* Esta bien- dije algo desanimado.

Los fuimos rápidamente a donde se encontraban las setas de noche para que nos dieran energía para pelear contra los zombies, me acerque a una de ellas y le pedí que me dirá unos soles para comer, pero al parecer a la Seta Solar no le agrado tanto, quien sabe por qué.

Seta Solar:-No entiendo por qué a les gusta la luz solar, están detestable y fea- dijo molesto.

Guisantralladora:-Lo necesitamos yo y mi compañero- dije tranquilamente.

Seta Solar:-Están locos, no pienso producir soles- dijo volteándose.

Repetidora se me acerco un poco para decirme algo.

Repetidora:-Déjamelo a mí- susurro mientras se acercaba a la Seta Solar.

Pensé en cómo era mi amigo Repetidora seguramente haría algo loco, me asuste un poco ya que no sabía que le haría a la pequeña seta. Trate de detenerlo pero todo fue en vano, cuando llego con la seta me preocupe un poco.

Repetidora:-Hola amiguito, nos harías el favor de darnos un poco de sol para que podamos comer algo- dijo dulcemente.

Seta Solar:-No-

Repetidora:-Vamos compañero- tratando de convencerlo.

Seta Solar:-No- respondió

Pensé que Repetidora seria agresiva tratando de que la seta le diera algo de comer pero al parecer estaba muy tranquilo, luego Repetidora se acercó más a la Seta Solar.

Repetidora:-¡Escúchame enano si no quieres que te deje más enano de lo que ya estas más te vale que nos des unos tontos soles para comer antes de que acabe con tigo y termines siendo un feo champiñón!- grito molesto y mientras veía a la seta amenazadoramente.

Seta Solar:-Está bien, está bien, pero no me agás nada- dijo asustado.

La Seta Solar comenzó a fabricar soles y dentro de un rato yo y Repetidora comenzamos a comerlos y mientras lo hacíamos platicábamos de lo sucedido.

Guisantralladora:-Por un momento pensé que no eras tú Repetidora-

Repetidora:-Por qué?- pregunto curioso.

Guisantralladora:-Porque al principio fuiste muy amable con la seta, pero ya luego después volviste a ser el mismo de siempre jajaja- dije terminando de comer.

Repetidora:-Jajajajaja-

Los dos terminamos de comer y tras unos instantes se escuchó el sonido de un zombie aproximándose, Repetidora y yo nos vimos mutuamente ya que sabíamos que se significaba ese sonido. Los dos fuimos corriendo a nuestros puestos junto con las demás plantas, todos nos preparamos para el ataque de esos zombies. Tras unos instantes llego el primer zombie en mi línea, era un zombie que se veía muy fuerte pero tenía un atuendo muy extraño ya que parecía ropa de baile tipo disco; el zombi se acercó más, alzo los manos, quien sabe que haría ese zombie pero estaba seguro que sería algo impresionante ya que era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de zombie.

Guisantralladora:-Ven zombie no te tengo miedo!- grite

El zombie bajo las manos y luego las volvió a subir, quien sabe que estaba haciendo pero tras un momento el zombie empezó a hacer algo que me dejo boquiabierto, una música comenzó a sonar y el zombie pues bailo.

Guisantralladora:-E-está bailando?!- dije sorprendido.

El zombie continuo bailando mientras se acercaba, por cierto bailando muy bien pero muy lento, luego saco unos cuatro zombies a su alrededor, eso ya se estaba poniendo interesante. Después salieron más zombies y todas las plantas comenzaron a disparar a gran velocidad, siguieron y siguieron viniendo los zombies bailarines pero no fueron problema para mí y para las demás plantas. Paso un rato y los zombies cada vez se acercaban más y más, ya casi no podía con tantos ya que se acumulaban de montón.

Guisantralladora:-Son demasiados para nosotros!-

Humoseta:-Tal vez sean demasiados, pero nosotros tenemos un arma secreta, vamos Petaseta!- grito emocionado.

Vi hacia atrás para ver de qué tipo de planta se trataba y vi una Seta color negro que realmente se veía amenazadora que seguramente era la Petaseta. De repente Petaseta dio un salto, un enorme salto hacia el montón de los zombies, pensé que estaba loca pero después se comenzó a inflar más y más y término haciendo una gran explosión que cuyo humo morado cubrió toda la parte de enfrente del jardín.

Guisantralladora:-Increíble!- dije impresionado.

Cuando el humo se desvaneció solo se puso ver un cráter en el lugar donde estaba Peta Seta, me comencé a preocupar ya que no veía en donde estaba esa seta. Pero después la vi cuando se iba de regreso a la parte de donde vino.

Guisantralladora:-Petaseta eres increíble- le dije mientras pasaba por donde yo estaba.

Petaseta solo se fue sin que yo recibiera ninguna palabra de la seta. Fue impresionante ver como esa planta era tan poderosa que pudo derrotar a todos esos zombies de un solo momento, me quede recordando una y otra vez esa escena tan increíble durante todo el tiempo que estuve despierto. Algún día me gustaría ser tan poderosa como ella.


End file.
